Ataque de pánico
by Ninguna Persona
Summary: 5 veces que Stiles calmo un ataque de pánico de alguno de sus compañeros, con música.
1. Isaac

**1.**

Todo empieza por culpa de Derek.

Es conocida la historia de Isaac, sobre su padre y todas las mierdas que le hacía, sobre todo porque entre la manada nada queda en secreto por mucho tiempo. Eso no era un problema, ya que todos aprendieron que con el chico debían tratar sin levantar mucho la voz o hacer algún movimiento exagerado que parezca a un golpe, porque todo eso asustaba a Isaac.

Derek era conocido por su mal temperamento, a veces hacia lo posible por no enfadarse cerca de Isaac, teniendo en cuenta de que era quien más sabía sobre el pasado del niño, pero en esta ocasión eso no funciono.

Aunque no era del todo culpa de Derek, Stiles había puesto de su parte, como siempre.

Luego de que las vacaciones comenzaran, todos ellos, incluso los padres de los adolescentes habían decidido pasar un tiempo en unas cabañas alejados de la civilización, en medio de un bosque, y Derek se les había unido, ya que estaba todo planeado para que pudieran entrenar más, especialmente los más humanos, véase; Lydia, Allison y Stiles.

Kira había decidido no unirse a ellos, pasando tiempo con su familia, aunque no era como si ella necesitara el entrenamiento.

Pero eso no era lo importante, era lo que había llevado a Isaac a tener un ataque de pánico en medio del entrenamiento.

Stiles había comenzado una pelea absurda con Derek sobre las razones por las que él no debería entrenar con un Hale, mayormente con Cora al ser una mujer, la chica claramente no feliz con eso, había dicho algo sobre feminismo y el humano se había burlado con una frase sobre los nazis que Derek no había prestado atención. Entonces Stiles fue golpeado por Cora y no feliz con eso, él había gritado a Derek sobre no saber educar a su hermana, eso había acarreado a las razones de haber sido separados por años y todo se había ido a la mierda cuando Derek había comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente al hijo del Sheriff.

Isaac, quien se había acercado mucho a Stiles en los últimos meses y viendo el peligro que corría de salir lastimado por su alfa, había decidido intervenir, aproximándose a Derek.

Entonces el alfa del paquete Hale había gruñido hacia él y lo había lanzado como si fuera nada directamente al suelo, a unos metros de ellos y luego, ante el shock del adolescente, había gritado que no se metiera o que no hablara a menos que él se lo ordenara.

Eso había llevado a recuerdos y repentinamente Isaac se encontraba intentando respirar, con las garras rasgando la sudadera roja favorita de Stiles que le había prestado ese día y los colmillos desgarrando su labio inferior.

Y el aire no entraba, Isaac era incapaz de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y las manos que tocaban su espalda o sus hombros solo parecían dificultar todo aún más.

El rostro de aquel hombre que había arruinado toda su infancia y su adolescencia aparecían en su cabeza, Derek golpeándole, hablándole como si fuera su dueño. Y lo era, dejarse morder por Derek había hecho que ahora le perteneciera, ahora era parte de su manada, y eso había estado bien. Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos como para usar las mismas palabras que su padre usaba contra él.

Y entonces el rostro borroso de Stiles apareció en su visión, el humano estaba apoyando sus rodillas en el barro causado por la lluvia mañanera y sus manos tomaban sus mejillas, su voz se logró escuchar por sobre las demás.

\- Esta bien, estas bien, estas bien... - le escucho susurrar y no pudo evitar sostener sus muñecas, enterrando sus garras en la suave y pálida piel, pero eso no detuvo a Stiles, ni siquiera cuando la sangre comenzó a deslizarse - ... él no está aquí, tú no estás allí y solo estamos nosotros...

Isaac quería decirle que no estaban solo ellos, que estaban todos, que todos estaban viéndole, que todos estaban viendo por fin la escoria que era. La basura en la que su padre lo había convertido.

Sin embargo, Stiles estaba allí, impidiéndole ver a los demás, con sus enormes ojos cafés mirándole, tan cálidos y llenos de amor que le hacían querer echarse a llorar allí, que Stiles lo abrazara y lo protegiera, que lo ocultara de todo el mundo.

Y como si Stiles pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, dejo de sostener su rostro para abrazarlo con fuerza, permitiendo que Isaac escondiera su rostro en su pecho, las lágrimas mojando su camisa oscura y las garras enterrándose en su espalda, y nada de eso parecía importarle a Stiles.

Entonces lo escucho, los labios de Stiles apoyados sobre su cabeza solo le confirmaron que era él quien estaba cantando.

 _Caught in the riptide_

 _I was searching for the truth_

 _There was a reason_

 _I collided into you_

Era tan calmante, Isaac sentía como poco a poco su corazón iba calmándose y su respiración se iba igualando a la de Stiles, sus ojos parecían cerrarse por voluntad propia y pronto él estaba en control sobre su lobo, mientras Stiles seguía cantando en voz baja.

 _Calling to name in the midnight hour_

 _Reaching for you from this endless dream_

 _So many miles between us now_

 _But you are always here with me..._

Y quizá su voz no era la mejor, pero era la voz de Stiles, y era tan calmante, que Isaac sentía como si por primera vez tuviera un hogar.

Uno estable, uno cálido, uno donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Entre los brazos de Stiles.


	2. Scott

**2.**

El próximo fue Scott, comenzó a causa de una pesadilla, él nunca hablaba de ellas, todos sabían que las tenía, pero nunca de que se trataba y ellos aceptaban lo que el alfa pedía, incluso si muchas veces se había despertado gritando, solo deteniéndose cuando Melisa o Allison entraban a su habitación.

Esta vez, al estar en una cabaña, todos eran capaces de escuchar sus gritos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que la mayoría eran hombres lobos, nadie había intentado hacer nada, ya que Scott normalmente cerraba con traba, sin embargo, esa mañana no había sido así, al parecer se había olvidado, porque mientras él se encontraba siendo incapaz de respirar, con su corazón acelerado y la visión borrosa, unos brazos le sostuvieron de los hombros.

Como pudo logro enfocar su vista hacia el rostro de la persona, descubriendo que era nadie más que Stiles, que le observaba con rostro somnoliento, el cabello completamente despeinado y con una de las tantas camisas del Sheriff Stilinski, que lograban tapar el bóxer que llevaba.

\- ¡Hey, Scotty! - le escucho decir, pero negó con la cabeza, intentado alejarse de las manos de su mejor amigo.

Era mejor que no lo tocara, o todo terminaría como... como su maldito sueño. Terminaría asesinando a Stiles.

Mirando sus garras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su sollozo por lo bajo.

Las imágenes de su sueño volvían a su cabeza, y eran tan reales que por un momento pensó que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, hasta que la voz sobresaltada de Stiles le hizo enfocarse en donde su mano se encontraba apoyada, las caderas de su amigo.

Sus garras se enterraban con fuerza en ellas, la tela blanca pronto se teñía de rojo a causa de la sangre que brotaba de las heridas que le estaba causando, pero se veía incapaz de soltarlo.

Porque si lo soltaba, entonces la oscuridad lo comería, nadie podría salvarlo, nadie podría sacarlo esta vez, no habría nadie que lo escuchara gritar.

\- ¡Scotty, está bien, amigo, está bien! - Stiles lo tomo de las muñecas, más no intento alejarlo de él, sino todo lo contrario, permitió que Scott deslizara sus manos hasta su espalda baja y poco a poco dejo que él escondiera su rostro en su regazo.

\- No puedo... respirar... Sti...Stiles... -susurró.

Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser ese chico con asma, ignorado por todo el mundo, sin nadie.

\- Estas bien, puedes respirar, tú puedes respirar, Scott. - escucho a Stiles susurrarle sobre su oreja - ¿Sabes por qué?

Scott sollozo, negando con la cabeza, intentado inhalar todo el aire posible.

\- Porque eres Scott McCall. - contestó Stiles, con su voz suave y tranquilizadora - El verdadero Alfa, el mejor jugador de Lacrosse, la chica atractiva.

Una débil risa escapo de Scott, que terminó convirtiéndose en un sollozo ahogado.

\- ¿Sabes? El otro día estaba escuchando la radio, y había esta canción... era realmente hermosa, ¿Quieres que te la cante? - preguntó Stiles.

Scott asintió luego de unos segundos, sintiendo como la mano de Stiles acariciaba sus cabellos, pudo oler ligeramente el aroma de su madre, y estuvo seguro de que se encontraba en la puerta, mirándolos.

 _Oh-oh we'll shed our skin_

 _We'll walk the other side_

 _Oh-oh we'll brace for it_

 _And conquer everything_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh_

 _And conquer everything_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh_

Y era tan triste, incluso logro escuchar la voz de Stiles quebrarse y pudo sentir una de sus lágrimas caer en su mejilla y deslizarse sobre su propio pómulo. Y él sabía, sabía que estaba lastimando a Stiles al verlo así.

Pero era hermoso y tranquilizador escuchar la voz de él, era como si todo el mundo se hubiera alejado, se preguntó si eso era lo que Isaac había sentido cuando Stiles había parado su ataque de pánico. Seguramente era eso.

 _Oh-oh we're magical_

 _We'll wake the dead from sleep..._

Era estar en su hogar.


	3. Erica

**3.**

Erica Reyes no era el tipo de chicas que demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo menos no desde que decidió tomar la mordida, y muy pocas veces demostraba lo que sentía, solo si era cerca de Boyd e incluso Stiles, pero nunca tan fuertemente como en esos momentos.

No tenía control sobre si misma, era como si toda cordura en ella se había desplazado lejos y lo único que quedaba en su cabeza era el persistente pensamiento de que no podía respirar.

Ella no podía respirar.

Boyd había sido herido, estaba casi muerto, con un agujero en el estómago y marcas de garras sobre su pecho, allí, donde el corazón se alojaba, brotaba la sangre incesantemente, incapaz de detenerla. Melissa hacia todo lo posible para mantenerlo vivo, porque incluso para un hombre lobo era difícil resistir a eso sin perder tanta sangre.

Derek seguía allí fuera, luchando con un alfa de otro paquete, con ayuda de Scott, Isaac, Jackson e incluso Lydia, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo junto a Cora y Allison. Ethan y Aiden mientras tanto estaban a los alrededores de la cabaña, haciendo guardia de cualquier amenaza que se acercara demasiado allí donde los humanos estaban. Donde los más débiles e incapaces de defenderse se hospedaban, esperando noticias de los hombres lobo o la Banshee y la cazadora.

Erica había llegado a la cabaña cargando el cuerpo de Boyd sin problemas, completamente ensangrentada y algo herida, directo a Melissa, quien había pedido que lo dejara en una habitación mientras había enviado fuera a todos, menos a Stiles, quien sorprendentemente sabía más de medicina que de lucha.

Pero Erica había sido dejada fuera también, y hacia una hora y medía que no sabía lo que los otros estaban haciendo y se veía incapaz de controlarse, con la cabeza entre sus manos y sentada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde tenían a Boyd. Podía escuchar los débiles latidos de su compañero junto a los veloces de Melisa y Stiles.

En algún punto el aire se veía incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones y las lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas mientras observaba sus manos llenas de la sangre de Boyd.

Si ella no hubiera sido tan débil, Boyd no habría sido distraído para poder salvarla. Boyd posiblemente moriría esa misma noche y todo por su culpa.

Su respiración se volvió errática y un sonido extraño se escuchaba de su pecho, y era como volver a ser la humana débil e inútil que tanto había odiado ser.

— ¡Erica! — escucho débilmente, como si la voz viniera de algún lugar lejano.

Intento observar el rostro difuso que se mostraba ante ella, hasta que logro enfocar el ceño fruncido de Stiles en preocupación.

Erica gruño, intentando alejarse, intentando que el aire viniera a ella.

— ¡Erica, respira, respira, todo esta bien! — gritó Stiles, intentando poner sus manos en sus brazos para mantenerla allí, sentada en el suelo, intentado calmarla.

Pero Erica no escuchaba, sus garras lastimaban a si misma al rodearse con sus manos, en un intentado de abrazarse y ocultar sus lágrimas, sus gruñidos casi animales opacaban cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

— ¡Maldición, Erica! — gruñó Stiles sin saber qué hacer.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que mantuviera a Erica estable, que la regresara a ella misma, a la chica engreída y segura de sí misma.

Y se le ocurrió algo estupido, increíblemente estupido.

Stiles aspiro una bocanada de aire y abrazo a la chica con todas sus fuerzas, entre sus brazos temblorosos, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito de voz entrecortada, acercando sus labios al oído de la otra.

— _¡Había una vez un barquito chiquito, había una vez un barquito chiquito…!_ — soltó por todo lo alto.

Erica se congelo entre sus brazos, tensando su cuerpo.

— _… ¡Que no sabía, que no sabía, que no sabía navegar!_

Escucho los pasos de su padre llegar rápidamente por el pasillo estrecho en el que se encontraban y cuando levanto la vista hacia él, lo vio quedarse estático a mitad de camino, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

— _¡Pasaron un dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis semanas…!_

Y Stiles podría haber seguido cantándola hasta el final, pero la risa de Erica, al principió suave y calmada le detuvo, hasta que se convirtió en una risa histérica, sus hombros revolviéndose convulsivamente y alejándose de sus brazos lentamente.

Por primera vez, Erica logro escuchar el corazón de Boyd, los latidos aumentando, un suspiro de Melissa que termino sacando cualquier duda de su cabeza y cuando la risa se detuvo y logro mirar a Stiles, ella sonrío engreídamente.

— ¿Puedes terminarla para mí? — preguntó.

Su corazón se sintió caliente cuando Stiles sonrío enormemente, antes de volver a cantar a todo pulmón.

La cabaña, en aquella noche, con una pelea a metros de allí que sabían con toda certeza que ganarían, se volvió repentinamente cálida y sin nada de tristeza en ella.


End file.
